


Three Kisses

by ddeokbokki



Series: levihancember 2019 [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Kisses, but - Freeform, kiss, was supposed to be fluffy, yeah i’m writing angst again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddeokbokki/pseuds/ddeokbokki
Summary: the one time levi kissed hange. the one time hange kissed levi. and the one time they shared a kiss.
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Levi, Hange Zoë/Levi
Series: levihancember 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564186
Comments: 1
Kudos: 119





	Three Kisses

The first time Levi kissed Hange wasn’t anything romantic. In fact, it was a pretty stupid situation. He didn’t know why he did that; he didn’t know why he did it. It wasn’t the only way to shut her up but his body chose to do it anyway.

“Shut up, Shitty Glasses.”

“Make me.”

It was those two words that made him do it. When he was finally able to think, Hange was already staring at him, an obvious shock written all over her face. He heard a loud thud next and turned to where the sound came from. Moblit had just dropped his pen... and his jaw.

Erwin rubbed his temples and Levi could tell that their Commander’s getting mad. Mike looked away but Levi could see the corner of his lips twitching up and that ticked Levi off. That tall man was trying to not laugh.

Right, they were having a meeting.

And he had absolutely no idea why he did what he just did. He managed to shut Hange up anyway.

* * *

The first time Hange kissed Levi was to shut him up too. It was after the loss of his squad. After they all got killed by the Female Titan. Levi was alone in that huge castle where they were located to keep Eren protected. However, even after Eren was called back to the headquarters, Levi did not return.

When Hange found him, he was sipping from his cup which she assumed was his favourite black tea. She managed to put on her brightest smile before she walked up to him.

“Levi!” She tapped him on his shoulder before settling herself down in one of the chairs by the table. 

“What are you doing here?” There came his cold reply.

Hange’s face softened.

“To check on a certain clean freak I guess?” She cracked a small smile; one that was filled with concern and not a bright facade like earlier. “I wonder if he had taken a shit today.”

“If you’re going to say shitty things like this, leave.”

“It’s not your fault, you know.” Hange ignored his words and reached out to take his hand from the table into hers. “No one expected that the Female Titan would be able to pull that off.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.” There was a brief silence and both of them knew that they were thinking of that time during the meeting. Right, it was the meeting about the capture plan. 

“It’s always the same.” Levi muttered weakly. Hange gave his hand a gentle squeeze, recognising that look on his face. That self blaming expression which she once saw after the death of his two best friends. 

“Levi, don’t.”

“I’m always too late.” Levi continued, his face still having that blank expression as he stared into space. “First, it was Farlan and Isabel. And now—“

He was cut off with Hange’s lips on his. He hadn’t noticed her getting up from her seat. It was a simple and a quick one but it was enough to take the rest of his words away from him. When he met his eyes with Hange, he could see the slight blush on her cheeks. However, the one thing that caught his attention most was her sad smile.

“I said, don’t. Don’t do this to yourself, it’s never your fault.”

* * *

Those two kisses were soon forgotten when things in the Survey Corps happened one after another. 

The next time they kissed again was after they succeeded in retaking Wall Maria. After the loss of everyone else around them. 

In the rain.

They were supposed to go back to Wall Rose after retrieving the information from Eren’s basement. However, it started raining heavily which Hange, who was suddenly shouldering the burden of a Commander, decided that it’s too dangerous to continue heading back.

While the younger soldiers were resting in an abandoned building, Levi found Hange outside in the rain. She was just standing there, letting the water hit against her own body. Her good eye was closed but he could see the grief on her face.

“Hange.”

She did not react.

“Commander Hange.” He tried again and this time, he got the reply. Even though it wasn’t one he was expecting.

“Don’t call me that.” She gritted through her teeth. “You of all people, don’t call me that!”

Levi took her hand into his and made her look at him. He knew she was blaming herself. She wasn’t able to protect her squad and when they met up again, she had to watch another best friend of hers to die. 

And it was all because of his decision. 

His selfish decision. 

“Look at me.” He started and cupped her wet cheek in a hand. “Remember what you told me in that castle months ago? It’s not your fault. Don’t blame yourself. I’m sorry I made that decision...”

“Don’t.” She cut him off. “Don’t take that blame alone. I... we, we were both wrong somehow. If only I manage to figure out where Bertholdt was. If only I was there to stop Armin from.. If only...”

“If only I manage to kill the Beast Titan before we had to use them as baits.”

Hange looked at Levi and he looked back. The next thing they both knew was their lips against each other’s and Levi’s hand in her wet hair. 

He had pulled her down for a kiss.

“Please don’t die on me too.” Hange whispered after they broke apart. “I don’t think I would be able to live after losing you.”

“Neither would I.”

**Author's Note:**

> ` i swear, i wanted this to be fluffy but... i failed. and ended with angst.
> 
> day fourteen - kisses


End file.
